1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common pivot arrangement of a portable computer and more particularly, to such a common pivot arrangement, which is suitable for use in different types of portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computer generally comprises a base member, and a display module pivoted to the base member. The display module is vertically rotatable relative to the base member, and horizontally rotatable relative to the base member. For example, in a notebook computer, the display module is rotatable relative to the base member between the close position and the open position; in a tablet PC, the display module is horizontally rotated relative to the base member and then closed on the base member for allowing data entry by the user with a touch pen.
According to conventional designs, a base member designed for notebook computer is not usable for making a tablet PC, and a base member designed for tablet PC is not usable for making a notebook computer. For a notebook computer, the base member has locating holes specifically designed for the mounting of a pivot arrangement for notebook computer. For a tablet PC, the base member has locating holes specifically designed for the mounting of a pivot arrangement for tablet PC.
Therefore, conventional designs do not allow the use of common base members for making notebook computers and tablet PCs. It is inconvenient to use different base members in different assembly lines for different types of portable computers. Further, using different base members for making different portable computers will also greatly increase the manufacturing cost.